My Tamaki
by AudreyTucker0001
Summary: My name is Kimiko I am 17 I have long Brown hair that falls past my shoulders in loose curls I have dark green eyes and a light complexion I am a maid in the Suoh household to serve the young master Tamaki I am a Maid to Tamaki and I am deeply in love and its nights like tonight that I'm glad I can be close to him Tamaki x OC rating might change


**HI DONT KILL ME! I KNOW IVE ALREADY HAVE TWO STORY'S ON HOLD AND WHAT NOT BUT THIS POPPED INTO MY HEAD AND THEN JUST TYPED ITS SELF. WELL ANY WAY HERE YOU GO**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HOST CLUB IN ANYWAY. OR THE LULLABY **

* * *

My name is Shelby I am 17. I have long Brown hair that falls past my shoulders in loose curls I have dark green eyes and a light complexion. I am a maid in the Suoh household to serve the young master Tamaki. I am a Maid to Tamaki and I am deeply in love and its nights like tonight that I'm glad I can be close to him.

When I was hired I understood everything in my contract. It stated that I would need to take care of the housework and cooking on the weekends were all the other maids and cooks had the weekend off or they were needed in the big house. after i signed the contract Mr. Souh pulled me aside and stated that Tamaki seemed to be going thru something he didn't quite understand and if it is needed that i must provide Tamaki with 'Human' comfort. At first I was taken back by his statement but nodded my head to let him know i understood.

There has been some night it has come close to this but not all the way. the first time it happened i was drawing a bath for the young master. The bath quickly filled and Tamaki came in. He smiled at me and thanked me for drawing the bath but he did not dismiss me so i stayed standing. Tamaki walked up to me and lifted my chin for me to look into his eyes. He looked so sad so lifeless. He bent down slowly and gently planted a kiss on my lips. when we parted he asked me if i would join him in the bath. I nodded "Yes master Tamaki" he smiled "please call me Tamaki" he bent kissed me again he reached down and began to unbutton his shirt. we moved together to the bathtube. Him only in his underwear and me still in my dress. We pawsed to catch our breath we were about to go in again when he stoped. He shook his head and appoligized. I told him its alright thats what i'm hear for i chuckled i stoped when i noticed he was crying. I gave him a soft smile. "Tamaki would you mind if i washed your hair?" he spent the night taking about how he started this club to entertain the young women of the school and how they'd laugh as someone like the twins or Kyoya would make a remark about how stupid his ideas were. After I washed his hair he climbed out and got into his Pj pants and alowed me to towl dry his hair. Wile this was happening he told me about his Mother and life in Paris. Its been a year since then His eyes seamd to gain life and his smile was warm.

Tonight his eyes were back to being sad. I had just finished taking a shower and was walking back to my room (i had forgotten my bathrobe so i was wrapped in a towl my hair lightly dripping when he called me into his room. "Yes tamaki?" i asked trying and failing to hide my blush. Tamaki looked at me i could tell he was on the verg of tears. "Will you join me please?" he asked i noded and walked to the opisit side of the bed. I pulled back the covers and droped my towle. Once I climed in Tamaki came on top of me. He smiled the sad smile i havnt seen in over a year. He bent down and kissed me but pulled back. He shook his head "i'm sorry." I noticed a tear run down his cheack i sat up "it's ok. come here" i held my arms out. He rapped his arms around my naked torso and i leand back onto the bed. Tamaki's haid rested on my brests. his body began to shake as sobs clamed his body. 'another bad day' i thought. i began running my hands thro his hair and sang a french lullaby

**_"Bonne nuit, mon ange C'est l'heure de fermer les yeux Et de mettre ces questions de c t pour un autre jour Je crois savoir ce que tu me demandais Je crois que tu sais ce que j'essayais de dire Je t'ai promis que je ne te quitterais jamais Et tu devrais toujours savoir Que o que tu puisses aller O que tu sois Je ne serai jamais tr s loin"_**

Tamaki let out a deep sigh and began sniffling.

_**"Bonne nuit, mon ange Maintenant c'est l'heure de dormir Et il y a encore tellement de choses que j'ai envie de dire Souviens-toi de toutes les chansons que tu m'as chant es Quand nous sommes all s faire du bateau sur dans une baie meraude Et comme un bateau dans l'oc an Je te berce pour que tu t'endormes L'eau est sombre et profonde l'int rieur de ce vieux coeur Tu seras toujours une part de moi**_

_**Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu**_

_**Bonne nuit, mon ange Maintenant c'est l'heure de r ver Et de r ver combien ta vie sera merveilleuse Un jour ton enfant pleurera peut- tre Et si tu chantes cette berceuse Alors dans ton coeur Il y aura toujours une part de moi"**_

Slowly his breath began to deepen and little snors escaped his lips indecating he had fallen asleep. i smiled and continued to run my hands thro his hair.

**_"Un jour nous serons tous partis Mais les berceuses restent encore et encore..._**  
**_Elles ne meurent jamais C'est ainsi que toi Et moi Serons"_**

I finished the song and settled done to sleep.

I'm a maid in the Suoh home And i am madly in love with Tamaki Suoh

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE R&R AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ITS ALSO UP TO YOU IF I CONTINUE. **

**HERE ARE THE LYRICS TO THE LULLABY IN ENGLISH **

Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away

Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me

Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu  
lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu

Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry  
And if you sing this lullabye  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me

Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabyes go on and on...  
They never die  
That's how you  
And I  
Will be


End file.
